Their Own Happily Ever After
by mrsalh32611
Summary: Sequel to my story "Not A Fairytale Ending But A Beginning"... Completely AU... strongly suggest reading other story first


**Author's note: Here is the sequel to "Not a Fairytale Enging But a Beginning" I skipped the honeymoon since they already had their wedding night before the last story ended... may do a flash back scene between Castle and Beckett talking about the honeymoon thou... enjoy**

**I only own the errors**

A soft light caught his eyes as he opened them. He breathed deeply and reached outward as he shook of the last remaining ounces of sleep from him. His dream was so wonderful that it was hard to wake from it. Finally he willed his body upright. Glancing around the room he realized that something was wrong. "Kate?"

Rick jumped out of bed and walked out of the bedroom into the living space of their honeymoon suite in the beautiful Ahwahnee Resort. There standing in front of the window watching the snowfall, was his extraordinary bride, softly wrapped in a sheet and nothing else and cup of coffee in hand. A gentle smile grew across his face as he realized that she was still on eastern time and even after two weeks off, Kate would always be an early riser.

Rick crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into the curve of her neck and nuzzling a few kisses there. That seemed to pull her out of her daydream. Kate let a happy quiet sigh loose as she leaned back into his embrace. A smile graced her lips as she said, "Morning Rick."

"Good Morning Mrs. Castle." Rick replied and Kate laughed. "You are going to get used to it. Trust me."

"I hope not. I like waking up everyday and seeing these rings for the first time all over again." Rick shook his head and kissed her. Then moved away in an effort to start their last day. "What?" She questioned.

"Nothing Just thinking. They say I am the romantic one. What would they think if the boys heard what you just said?" Rick commented as a grin grew across his face. Kate rolled her eyes and smacked at him but the blush and smile that were on her face already made both actions seem less intimidating as usual.

"Speaking of the boys, when are telling the rest of the group the news?" Kate asked. So slide one hand softly over her stomach in a protective fashion.

Rick was turned away from her making himself a cup of coffee so he did not see her body movement. "News? Kate they were there so they knew we got married and Paula has already printed a news article announcement so that is all done."

"Not that Castle! This!" With that Rick turned and saw Kate running a hand over her stomach like an expectant mom does.

He crossed to her, cupped her face in his hands and raised it to look her in the eyes. There he saw the fear he rarely saw from her so he knew how truly scared she was and how much she truly wanted this child. The last time she was this scared looking was the she came to him almost 3 years ago.

"Kate, we will tell them when you want to..Same goes for the press. All I want is you with me and this baby safe, sound, health, and happy. If that means we don't tell the guys until you start showing the fine, I will be ok with that. I just want you to be safe. For you and the baby. When we get back tomorrow, you are setting up an appointment so we can start seeing about diet and vitamins. I will be at every appointment holding your hold and wiping tears away. I will go out for weird craving food no matter the time of day. I will do whatever you need."

"Ok. Sounds good."

"I need you to promise me something." Rick voice turned serious and Kate was worried. "Promise me that you will just ask for help when you need it. If you can't talk to me or ask me then ask Alexis, or Lanie or my mom. Okay? Please?.You aren't alone anymore. You have a family Kate and will all love you and are all willing to help any way we can."

"Of course Rick. I will try. I am not used to it so I can promised to be good at it but I will try."

"That is all I want."

"So we leave today huh?"

"Yep. You have been with me for two weeks and have tried to shoot me once." Rick joked.

"Just cause I don't have my sidearm." Kate laughed as she ran back into the bedroom to get dressed for the day.

"Oh really! You're going to pay for that Mrs. Castle!" Rick chased her into the bedroom, tickling and giggling filled the room.


End file.
